Archie Sonic (Pre-Genesis Wave)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog 'or Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog (later Sonic Maurice Hedgehog as his name was legally changed to Sonic), is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog who is naturally gifted with his incredible speed and ability to use Chaos Energy. He is the arch-nemesis of Dr. Ivo Robotnik and is assisted by the team known as the Knothole Freedom Fighters in battling the tyrannical ruler. He is mostly identified through his massive ego, loving of chili dogs, and his moral code of heroism. Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier]]:''' '''4-B | 2-C, possibly 2-A | At least 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: '''Sonic Maurice Hedgehog '''Origin: '''Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog Series '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Mobosapien, Mobian Hedgehog '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Teleportation (Via Chaos Control), Intangibility (Via molecular vibrations), Regeneration, 4th Wall Breaking, High Reality Warping (Was able to completely rewrite the entirety of Mobius' history in his base form while just using some spare Chaos Energy), Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Chaos Energy, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping (Can resist the abilities of someone such as Enerjak), Forcefield Creation, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 8, will live as long as the wind blows), Can open dimensional portals, Omnilingualism, Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills | Energy Projection, True Flight, Time Stop, Intangibility, possible Nigh-Invulnerability, Resistance to Existence Erasure | Can transform to match his environment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic), Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Atom Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Solar System level (Used his speed to counteract the Quantum Dial which could generate a black hole that would gobble up the Earth and her star system) | Multi-Universe level (Was able to match blows and pummel Enerjak (Knuckles) though he was somewhat exhausted before the fight had begun), possibly Multiverse level+ (Contributed to the defeat of Solaris who was going to consume all timelines present in Sonic's world which there are an infinite amount of them) | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level+ (1 Super Emerald is alone is superior than the combined powers of the 7 Chaos Emeralds) Speed: At least Massively Faster Than Light+ (Was able to run across the multiverse twice in one day and did so at this speed and was stated to be able to visit every planet in the universe in one day), possibly Infinite (Was able to run when time was stopped) | At least Massively Faster Than Light+, likely higher (Far superior to base form) | At least Massively Faster Than Light+, likely higher (Superior to the likes of the Super form) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class G | '''Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class '''| Multi-Universal, possibly '''Multiversal+ | At least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Solar System level (Was able to survive the backlash of the Quantum Dial's destruction), possibly Macroverse level '''(Was already capable of surviving zone destruction without much harm and was able to survive the destruction of the Ultimate Annihilator and its destruction created several zones which are universes) | '''Multi-Universe Level (Was able to take Enerjak's attacks and shrugged them off like they were nothing), possibly Multiverse level+ (Dueled with Solaris) | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly''' Multiverse level+)' '''Stamina:' Very High''' (Can fight for hours on end and take large amounts of punishment) | Limitless | Limitless '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range, thousands of kilometers with his attacks (shot two moons from a distant planet) | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal '''Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Was able to hack one of Robotnik Prime's machines), Combat/Tactical Genius (Has his own way of fighting through usage of speed and his own style and had the experience to take on people who are trained martial artists) Weaknesses: Is sometimes rather overconfident in his abilities and he often needs an external source of chaos energy (e.g. chaos emeralds) to help him use his powers such as time manipulation, space manipulation, and reality warping. Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Complete Profiles